


La Petite Mort

by teakturn



Series: The Devil's Keeper [4]
Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, Manipulation, Mentor/Protégé, Original Character Death(s), Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: “Miss Johnson you are aware that the Continental prides itself on being a neutral party in all conflict’s outside our domain,”“Yes,” Olympia said tightly, “I’m aware. Just as I’ll make sure you’re aware that this is not a matter the Continental should concern itself with.” From her pocket, she pulled out a black envelope.The concierge took one look at it and stilled. His eyes flicked back to Olympia’s face, then around their surroundings. Quickly, he took the envelope out of her hands and secreted it away somewhere in his suit.“I see. I’ll be sure the chef and host are aware of your needs. If there’s anything else I can do for you Miss Johnson,” the concierge would no longer meet her eye. He’d obviously dismissed her. Olympia could understand the Director’s order to stay away from the Continental.“Don’t let him linger.”
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick, John Wick/Olypmia (Original Character), John Wick/Original Female Character(s), John Wick/Original Female Character(s) of Color
Series: The Devil's Keeper [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

> *Do not steal or repost my work*

With John's cooperation under her belt, Olympia needed things to move quickly. She'd already been alive much too long. Any longer and unfortunate variable might come into play. Everyone knew of Olympia's dalliance with Li Gun but he'd be fine. Li Gun, at the very least, knew how to take care of himself.

But John soon-to-be wife likely didn't know jack shit. And John can say the words she's always wanted to hear all he wanted, their story was at its end. Once he solved her problem, he'd go and get married live the boring domestic life he's always wanted.

But to enact any of her plans Olympia needed to get John out of the way.

  


The Continental is, unsurprisingly, well-stocked and has every amenity one can think of. She tells John she’s going to the spa, because there was one, and took his distracted grunt as acknowledgment. After giving his agreement to kill her John had grown distant. He was calling Helen a lot, texting her when he couldn’t explain another trip to the balcony. Away from Olympia.

She tries not to take it personally. Honestly, she wonders how she’d feel in his place, yet already knows the answer. Olympia would never go through with it. She’d received the best education an assassin could ask for and had an in with the mark any other with the contract would kill for. Amazingly enough, John actually cared for Olympia. As much as a man like him, in a life like this could care for another. Helen, Olympia knew, was the love of his life, his ticket to salvation. 

But Olympia was right there beside her, in his heart. They’d grown close, and he trusted her. This, Olympia knew, was his first weakness.

  


Li Gun is prompt, as usual. As soon as Olympia steps out of the gilding, sliding doors of the Continental he’s pulling up to the curb. It’s an attractive little souped-up muscle car that Olympia would love to crash sometime but instead, she climbs demurely into the back seat and greets Li Gun with a kiss to his cheek. The driver pulls off with one, dismissive nod from Li Gun.

They drive for hours. Li Gun tries to start something, right there in the backseat. And normally Olympia wouldn’t care, but she had too much on her mind. There were a lot of pieces that need to fall into place, and any deviation from her plan could have dire consequences.

So to get him off her back she gives him a handjob that makes him take a short, quiet nap for the rest of the ride. Well, the handjob and the _something-something_ she’d slipped into the flask he insisted on carrying around. Olympia told him it was a safety hazard, not to mention ugly and pathetic looking. But Li Gun was an alcoholic and wouldn’t admit it. So he clung to it like it was a vanity thing, something about a ‘look’. Olympia had tolerated it if only for moments like this.

“Change of plans okay?” Olympia calls up to the driver.

“Of course, Miss Olympia.” the driver nods. He shoots a look at a slumbering Li Gun, “Shall I pull over and dispose of Mr. Li?, Miss Olympia?”

Olympia smiles coyly, What a gentleman. They don’t make them like him anymore. She should look into hiring him on. Well, maybe in another life.

  


Olympia saunters into their room with her hair freshly washed and straightened. Her skin glowed, and she gave every appearance of having come fresh from the spa. If not for John’s suspicious, murderous look, Olympia would have thought she pulled off relaxed and pampered quite well.

“Where. Have You. Been?” John’s words were a careful whisper, all the more dangerous because of the muted yet blatant fury hiding behind an otherwise placid tone. Olympia smiles but that makes him glower. So she rolls her eyes and saunters past him as if he isn’t radiating murder off his every pore.

“I told you I was going to the spa silly billy.” Olympia pretended to study her reflection and instead looked around the room for any changes. Had he gone through her things? Had he hidden any weapons?

“_Nine_ hours ago. Olympia,” John scoffs when she flips her hair over her shoulder. And then he’s there, strong hand wrapped around her arm and yanking her around so they were face to face.

“You’re _life_ is in danger and then you just fucking _disappear_,” John gets in her face and shakes her a bit, “You fucking disappear and you don’t even think about how that’s going to affect me!”

Olympia raises her chin, “When did this become about you? I’m the one on a time limit. My expiration date is drawing closer. Maybe I needed a little alone time, huh?” She leans into his anger with her own indignation, “Maybe I don’t want to be around the guy I just asked to kill me, the man I love, who can’t even fucking _look_ at me!”

John actually looks chastised by her speech, then her words register, “You can’t keep playing the ‘I’m about to die’ card every time you don’t get your way.”

“Better to use it while I can. Can’t take it with me.” Olympia challenges.

John doesn’t have anything to say to that. He releases her but doesn't step away. His nose twitches, then he huffs out a laugh.

"What?" Olympia stiffened, then cursed herself for the amateur move and relaxed.

John just shook his head and stepped away, "Not your boyfriend, huh?"

Oh, Olympia thought dumbly. Luckily her mouth was smarter than her head because she quickly snapped, "Oh don't tell me you're jealous, John. You of all people understand the human need for touch,"

John rolled his eyes, "So you want your last time to be with some-" he waved a hand as if Li Gun were down the hall. But he didn't continue.

"Are you offering?" Olympia studied him.

His reaction to her disappearance was expected; he worried for her despite his instincts. Despite his training. He felt responsible for her life and now she'd made him responsible for her death. It was probably his worst nightmare, that Olympia could sympathize with.

John had sunk into what she was now thinking of as his brooding chair. Olympia approached him slowly, telegraphing her movements as she climbed onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin. He'd held her like this after her first beating. She'd fumbled a routine, badly. Back then her body wasn't used to abuse. Austerity, yes. But outright abuse still had the ability to shocked her.

John sighed, but his arms came up around her and settled in familiar places. 

"Let's get dinner together." Olympia snuggled closer.

John was silent for a long moment, "Is that what you want?"

Olympia huffed out a laugh, "No. I want you to woo me, John. Wine and dine me. If you're lucky, I'll put out on the first date."

Silence from John. He felt tense all over, taut even. But he didn't release her or make any move to indicate he wanted her off his lap.

Taking a shot in the dark, Olympia said, "Li Gun just came over to help me tie up some loose ends. He had the security I needed to make it here and back alive. So I used him."

John absorbed this, and some of the tension left his body. Olympia was sure she had him once again wrapped around her finger, their minor moment of disagreement now over. 

Yet just as she was about to let her guard down John said, "Are you using me?"

It's exactly the kind of question she herself would ask, but its reasonableness doesn't make it any less inconvenient. Olympia has several answers in mind but none of them feel like the right answer for John. He's known her for too long to lie and she owed him too much for even attempting to be anything less than honest with him.

Instinctively she wants to lie, so instead Olympia says, "I'm using you to fulfill a fantasy of mine. I used to dream that once I left the Director's influence you and I would spend more time together."

She can't see his face but she can feel John's grip tighten with guilt.

"I'd invite you to dinner and you'd call me 'kid' and pull my puffballs," Olympia's smiling and she doesn't bother to hide it, "I seduce you with my newly discovered feminine wiles, and then we fuck like rabbits!" 

John laughs and presses his nose against Olympia's temple.

"I've had it all planned out and as my executioner, you owe me one last meal." Olympia wasn't surprised when John's laughter died. And she didn't protest when his grip became bruising.

He really did love her, maybe not the same way she loved him but love all the same. Love was rare in their life, both precious and ridiculously stupid. Nothing came good from love from people like them.

Eventually, John recovered from her once again reminding him of her death. Olympia knew he'd calmed down when his embrace felt less like an attempt to squeeze her into submission.

"One dinner," John relented, "Then we need to plan how I'm gonna-"

"Kill me?"Olympia supplied helpfully. John sighed, again, and she could feel him shaking his head.

"Go get dressed. I'll call down to arrange a table."

  


John leaves Olympia to her own devices with a not so subtle warning that she better be there when he came back. Olympia promptly ignored his warning and left his room in search of the concierge. The Continental had a reputation for exceptional service and she planned on putting their reputation to the test.

Olympia found concierge who’d checked them in supervising smartly dressed waiters as they set the dining room for dinner service. He didn’t turn to her as she approached but acknowledged Olympia’s presence with a low bow.

“Miss Johnson, how may I be of service to you?”

Olympia smiled sweetly, “My companion Mr. Wick called down earlier to set a reservation for us, and I just wanted to inform the kitchen of a special diet.”

The concierge turned a pleasantly bland face toward Olympia. His eyes were knowing as if he saw more than Olympia was letting on. She couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not, but she refused to be rattled.

“Of course Miss Johnson.” the concierge signaled, and a smartly dressed waiter approached with a notepad and pen. Once the waiter had silently excused himself, the concierge turned to Olympia.

“I was raised among the Roma Ruska. A protege to the Director known to those who know as Duchess.” the concierge’s pencil didn’t touch the pad, but his eyes lifted from the page to stare at Olympia with those knowing brown eyes.

“Yes, Miss Johnson.”

Olympia nodded around the dining room, “I’m expecting a package to arrive later tonight so I’d find it very ...amenable to both our interests if you chose our table carefully.” Olympia could have been talking about the weather or shoes, her tone was so bland. But her stomach was in knots, and she couldn’t help the sneaking awareness that someone was watching her.

The Continental’s dining room was truly spectacular. It reminded her of an atrium or sunroom. There were enough windows to make one feel as if you were outside. If not for the Continental’s ironclad no “business” on-premises rule it’d be a total safety hazard.

“Miss Johnson you are aware that the Continental prides itself on being a neutral party in all conflict’s outside our domain,”

“Yes,” Olympia said tightly, “I’m aware. Just as I’ll make sure you’re aware that this is not a matter the Continental should concern itself with.” From her pocket, she pulled out a black envelope.

The concierge took one look at it and stilled. His eyes flicked back to Olympia’s face, then around their surroundings. Quickly, he took the envelope out of her hands and secreted it away somewhere in his suit.

“I see. I’ll be sure the chef and host are aware of your needs. If there’s anything else I can do for you Miss Johnson,” the concierge would no longer meet her eye. He’d obviously dismissed her. Olympia could understand the Director’s order to stay away from the Continental.

“Don’t let him linger.”

  


When John returns to their room Olympia is staring blankly at the ceiling. She’d lain on the bed after returning from her talk with the concierge and hadn’t felt up to moving or getting ready for their reservation. Olympia could explain the weight pressing her down on the mattress, but the last thing she wanted was to get up and put on a beautiful gown for dinner. The thought of that, let alone feeling it, is more worrying than anything.

“Olympia,” John says cautiously. He approaches the bed slowly, as if unsure if he really wants to get closer to her and this new display of her crazy. 

He really has been a trooper through all her mood swings. Olympia had to give him that.

“I was just thinking about my life. I’m sure once the end comes life will flash before my eyes but I want to take the long way around.” Olympia turns to look at him and finds John hovering on the other side of the bed.

“I didn’t have anyone before you,” Olympia swallows thickly, “My mom gave me up for a man. My grandpa died when I was fifteen. I was on my own for much longer than I had you.” John sinks into the mattress when her voice cracks.

It’s easy to be drawn across the bed and into his arms. His embrace is a familiar one. She sinks into it without thought and when his lips find her forehead Olympia sobs. She’d been so alone once. Their work forced independence and if you wanted a friend, and a lie, you joined a gang. But Olympia had known the deep lonely feeling of knowing that you had no one out there rooting for you, no one to fall back on when life got hard. Olympia’s whole life had been one long torturous lesson that attachments never lasted so get used to being on your own.

John may have not always been around, but he was her constant. He picked her, and Olympia would never forget that. No matter what came after, Olympia would never let go of what years he gave her.

“Thank you,” Olympia whispered into his neck, her body shook with another sob.

“We can buy you more time,” John said stubbornly.

Olympia shook her head, so John tightened his arms until she could barely move.

“I couldn’t ask you to-”

John pushed Olympia away from his neck and kissed her, first on her nose, which shocked her so much she stopped talking. His large hand came up to frame her face and guide her lips to his. Olympia felt helpless, fragile like spun glass in the palm of his hand. It shouldn’t shake her to her core to be kissed by him. She’d been kissed by loads of men, women too. Sex and kissing had long lost any sentimentality if she’d ever entertained fairytale ideas about sex, to begin with. But John’s lips, expertly working over her own, made Olympia believe in fireworks and wedding bells.

With some effort, Olympia pulled away for air. John didn’t let her get far, but he did keep his intoxicating lips to himself.

“What…” Olympia paused. What was _she_ doing. With some effort, Olympia met John’s eyes and say several things at once, that she would never forget no matter how long she lived. First, she saw remorse, because John was nothing if not a fucking martyr. There was that carefully leashed beast left to howl wildly in the twinkle of his dark eyes. And finally, amazingly, want. Lust, genuine lust. _For_ Olympia.

John pressed their foreheads together while Olympia gathered her thoughts. It wasn’t easy to go from a panic spiral over your own mortality to kissing the only man you’ve thought about since you were sixteen years old.

“La petite mort, right?” John whispered lightly. He was going for funny but sounded morose, because he couldn’t help himself. Because Olympia truly was a manipulative bitch and he’d spend the rest of his life knowing he’d killed her.

Olympia pecked his lips just as lightly, the feeling lit her body up like a livewire, “You better not hold out on me. I’m not your fragile Mrs. If I wanted to be made love to I’d go to Li Gun.”

John growled and the hand cradling her face moved to grip her throat roughly. Olympia giggled breathlessly and he flipped them so that his body covered her completely.

“Shut the fuck up.”


End file.
